


45 Seconds of Ecstasy

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, baby doll. How was your day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Seconds of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle (Best Of Three). Title from _45 Seconds of Ecstasy_ by Meat Loaf, _Welcome To The Neighborhood_ album.

The little plaid skirt and white shirt did nothing to disguise her assets. Neither did the white knee socks. The blue blazer and tie made her seem even more adult, and he shook his head. He had no idea what the schools were thinking, dressing girls like that, but one of these days he was going to protest. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the front of his pants, grinding the zipper back against his cock. 

Her blonde hair was twisted into a single braid that fell down the center of her back and he reached out and grabbed it, yanking her over to him and pulling her down on his lap. "Hey, baby doll. Have a good day?"

She landed on his lap, sliding her arms around his neck. "You know, same old. Reading, writing, arithmetic. How about you?"

He slid his hand up over her knee, tracing the bare skin between the hem of her skirt and the top of her sock. "Better now you're here," he answered, his thumb rubbing between her legs, just barely against her panties. 

She spread her legs, wiggling comfortably in his lap. "Can I make it even better?"

"You sure can, baby doll," he answered with a grin, keeping his hand around the braid and tugging her hair. 

She stifled the soft groan as he tugged, and moaned even louder when his mouth slid over her neck, kissing and sucking. He shifted her so that his knee parted her thighs, sliding between them and keeping them spread as his fingers tugged at the edges of her panties. 

She moaned as she rubbed herself against his knee, whimpering softly. His fist kept her head pulled back, neck exposed to his hungry kisses. Her hands slid over his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. 

He smiled against her neck, murmuring encouraging nonsense as she yanked his shirt off desperately. He pushed past her panties, her pussy wet and welcoming his fingers as he thrust them in. He groaned at the heat that met him, his kisses becoming more desperate. "Fuck, Kris," he grunted out, any pretense at play forgotten as her nails scraped his chest.

"That's the idea," she whimpered, scratching his back as she rocked against his thigh, lifting up just enough to shove her panties down and out of the way. She cursed as they got caught on her shoes and kicked everything off. Once her legs were free, she moved to his lap, straddling him and rubbing against him. "Let little Jeffrey out to play."

"Little?" he asked, his tone both teasing and scandalized as he reached down to unzip his jeans and groaning as he stroked his cock, already hard and wanting. 

"Figuratively speaking," she grinned, lowering herself just enough so that her pussy teased the head of his cock. "Nothin' little about him."

"Got that right," he groaned, lifting his hips and thrusting into her, his hand going to her shoulder and pushing her down as he thrust up to impale her completely. 

Her nails dug into his shoulder, scratching bloody furrows down his back as he stood up, her legs around his waist and shoved her against the wall to fuck her harder, skirt up around her waist. Her nipples poked obviously through the white dress shirt, and he hissed at the scratches on his back. He arched into them even as his cock thrust harder, rocking her until her head thumped against the wall.

He bit her lower lip before kissing her, sucking her tongue into his mouth in one instant and shoving his own into hers the next, one hand flat against the wall to give him even more leverage to pin her down. "Little tease," he growled, relishing each little grunt the rough pounding of his cock brought out of her. 

"Only if I don't follow through," she panted, eyes closed as she rode the hard bouncing of his cock. Her fingers rubbed over her clit as his breath panted hotly in her ear, groaning at the filthy litany of things he was promising to do to her if she came for him.

When she did come, his hands closed tightly on her hips, leaving red marks that would bruise before they faded as he pulled her down on his cock, biting her shoulder to muffle his orgasmic groan. Sweat stuck their bodies together as he rocked into her, his cock softening as it started to slip out of the hot clench of her pussy. 

With gentle kisses, Kristen untangled herself from him, standing on wobbly legs as she pulled him up the stairs behind her, heading for the shower.


End file.
